Don't
by Wisel
Summary: Bella finds herself broken into pieces when Charlie dies. She can't let Renée leave her, too.


It had started like such a normal day. Renesmee was thirsty, and Edward had just taken her out to hunt. I was pacing the house, wearing a path where I walked. It made me anxious enough to be away from one of them at a time, but both of them together was even worse. I settled on a spot in front of a window and decided that I would remain in that very place until my family was back from their hunting trip.

The front door opened and closed very quietly, and I recognized Alice's scent immediately. I remained where I was, since Alice and Jasper would often drop by just to say hi. But, I quickly noted, Alice was alone this time. That was unusual. I heard her feet brush against the wooden floors.

"Edward?" her voice was barely a whisper, but I could still hear her. "Edward, are you there?" I was standing in the kitchen, staring anxiously out the window at the trees were Edward and Renesmee had vanished just minutes ago. Alice's footsteps were getting closer, and I sighed and turned.

"Edward took Renesmee out to hunt," I informed the pixie-faced angel that had just walked into my home. "What's up?" Alice looked just as anxious as I felt, and I guessed it was the stress from leaving Jasper at their house. But there was something else in her face, something that unsettled me; she had seen something. "Alice, what have you seen?"

"I'm not sure, Bella," she said. "But I think we might need to visit Forks as soon as possible."

"Forks…" I murmured. "Is Charlie okay?" I didn't bother asking about Jacob and his brothers. Alice couldn't see werewolves. I'd learnt that years ago. Alice put a hand on my arm. The gesture was meant to soothe me, but I could feel the tension in her muscles and it did nothing to help me. I was soon as tense as she was.

"He… might not be," she said, and I could read the pain in her eyes. "I don't know yet." Mixed in with the pain was also the frustration of not knowing the future.

"What do you mean?" I eyed her suspiciously.

"It means… someone hasn't made the decision yet."

"Which someone?" She grimaced. She'd hoped I'd let her get away with it. Yeah, right.

"Okay, here's what I saw," she started. "A man, I don't know who, had your dad locked up somewhere. I don't know why, but I think it has to do with a big escape in some way."

"You mean Charlie is a hostage?" A hostage situation in Forks, Washington? That hardly sounded likely. "Alice, I think your vision might be broken."

"This person is trying to prevent Charlie from ratting him out," Alice continued. "And he hasn't made the decision yet, so all I see is blurred images of what _might _happen, but probably won't."

"Decision?" I copped on quickly. "Life or death. I see." My brain went into auto-pilot then. I moved, and Alice's hand dropped. I walked around the room an quickly found what I was looking for. A silver cell phone lay neatly in line with other technological gadgets that Edward used once and then never used again. When I'd asked him, he'd shrugged and said _to keep my hands busy. _

I dialled a very familiar number. He picked up after half a tone.

"Home," I ordered. "Please?" My voice sounded strange, as if something was blocking it. Then, understanding washed over me.

Everything became very surreal. My heart was ripped apart and torn out of my chest. I couldn't seem to find my body. Edward was by my side in a flash, and I could see Renesmee's face look at me with large, ochre eyes. _They didn't go very far, then, _a voice inside me noted. I ignored it. A lump in my throat was stopping air from going in or coming out. Lucky me, I didn't need to breath. If I had any tears left in me, this threatened to finish them off for good. Edward cradled me against his chest and rocked me back and forth, stroking my hair, hushing me, humming a very familiar tune under his breath. I wished my lullaby had the power to put me asleep.

When they both thought I couldn't see, I saw Edward and Alice exchange looks. Edward's was asking. _Dead or alive? _Alice's face was grim. She nodded. _Dead. _

A gut wrenching scream escaped my lips.


End file.
